What Witch?
by Little Demon Girl
Summary: Seven bright lights appear in P3 and claim to be The Charmed Ones children...
1. Chapter 1

This is based between the time Phoebe 'vanquished Cole' and before Prue found out.

Authors note: I base most of my Charmed stories on these characters. The same children etc. Well, I have so far. So read, review and enjoy.

What witch?

"Prue, Piper?" Phoebe called out. A few people turned around and looked at her. "Oops, sorry, sorry."

Apologizing with her hands up slightly she finally spotted Prue and Piper in the far corner of P3. She waved at them and walked over. She sat down next to Prue and smiled at them. "Hey there Pheebs. Prue and I were just talking about you. We got you a blind date."

Piper beamed at her, grasping Prue's hand. Phoebe fought the millions of emotions running through her body. Her love for Cole was so strong, nothing could break that bond but, the fear that her sisters would find out about him, still being alive and all.

Prue and Piper watched her face, every emotion, a small smile, her eyes lit up, then they dulled instantly with fear and pain. All this in a nano-second, but the two elder sisters got it all.

"This wasn't a good idea was it Pheebs?" Piper asked, as Phoebe shakily got up and tears filled her eyes. Prue and Piper stood up just as quickly and Prue grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. "Pheebs, we're your sister's, you can tell us anything."

"You have no idea how much I'm hurting." She replied, the tears spilling over the bottom lashes and making small, glossy tracks down her cheeks. "Prue, Piper, you have no idea, and I can't tell you."

She shook her hand free and rushed towards the stairs out of P3, pushing through the crowd. Piper started to follow her but Prue stood still.

Suddenly, right in the middle of the stage where _'Garbage' _were playing, bright red lights started to appear. Piper instinctively froze the club and so did Phoebe and Prue.

"What the hell is that?" Piper asked, sidling closer to Phoebe on her right. Prue on her left started to creep towards her two sisters. The lights kept growing, startling the sisters.

"Why isn't it freezing?" Piper asked, looking at both her sisters, Prue then Phoebe. They watched the small red lights; they looked like small red stars, with a million points. They grew until they started to take on human forms "Um, guys, the lights are turning humanoid..."

Phoebe started towards the stage as the seven lights disappeared, leaving seven very human forms lying there in the middle of the stage and entwined in the singers.

"Oooh." One of them said, sitting up and looking around. She spotted the three sisters and started towards them. Piper tried again to freeze the then humanoid figures trying to get up and when they again didn't, the Charmed Ones turned and ran towards the bar, aiming to get behind it to protect themselves.

"Wait, Mu...ah, I mean Piper." The first girl said, stopping. Piper turned around, halfway to the bar. "Ah, hi, um, we all kinda need your help."

The girl pointed to the odd assembly of girls, and one boy. They all stood up and looked at the three sisters.

"Who are you people?" Piper exclaimed. She looked at them again and gasped. "Oh my God, Prue, he looks just like..."

"Andy." Prue whispered, shaking her head slightly and gripping Piper's arm harder. "He looks just like Andy."

"My name is Andy." The boy replied. He pointed to the teenage girl next to him. "And this is my sister, Charli."

"I'm Kirsten." Another teenage girl replied, stepping closer too. She pointed to two older girls next to her. "And these are my sisters, Patricia and Jasmin."

The three girls smiled at the Charmed Ones gaping mouths. The oldest girl Patricia looked around the club and motioned for the seven newcomers to get off the stage. "Maybe you should un-freeze the club Piper and we could go talk somewhere private."

The three Halliwell sisters nodded, motioning the seven into the STAFF ONLY room. As the last one went in, Piper un-froze the club and closed the door.

"Who are you?" Phoebe started. Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood together, facing the seven children.

"Okay then, I am Melinda Wyatt. This is my kid sister." The two girls they didn't know stepped closer. She pointed at the youngest girl there. She looked about 10 Piper guessed. "Her name is Laura. Laura Wyatt."

"What?" Piper shook her head. "Did you say Wyatt?"

She nodded as Andy introduced himself as Andy Halliwell and his sister as Charli Halliwell-Brooks. Then Kirsten introduced herself and sisters as Patricia, Jasmin and Kirsten Turner.

"What?" Prue asked, unable to process it all. "What is going on? How do you know about us?"

"They are our children." Phoebe replied, piecing it all together. "They are our children and they need our help."


	2. Chapter 2

"They are our children." Phoebe replied, piecing it all together. "They are our children and they need our help."

"Oh, oh, oh." Piper replied, looking at them closely. "Oh, they are too. I thought I knew you, I saw you in the future, just a younger version. Oh, you are so beautiful."

She walked over to the two and hugged them. Phoebe did the same to her three and Prue looked at her son and daughter.

"May I ask one thing here?" She said as they looked at her. "Why are you a boy?"

Andy chuckled at her and they both hugged her. Prue felt the tears start to flow and she started to cry, her head resting on her eldest child's shoulder.

Each Charmed One pulled away at the same time and took a good look at the children.

"We really can't call you children can we now? You all look a bit old to be kids." Phoebe asked, brushing the tears off for the second time that night. "How old are you all?"

"Well, I'm the oldest, I'm 18." Patti said. She then proceeded to point out each and their age. "Melinda and Jasmin are both 16, Kirsten is 14, Andy is 17 and Charli is 15. We were all a little close together. Except maybe Laura. She was born a while after the others. She's the baby of the family. Only 10."

"Am not." Little Laura replied. The three original Halliwells smiled at each other.

"Okay. Now why are you all here?" Phoebe finally asked, the other two having avoided the issue. "How can we help you?"

"Oh, well, we didn't really expect for all of us to come but, um, we need Prue to unbind Charli's powers." Andy replied looking at Prue for her reaction.

"What do you mean, I actually bound my own daughter's powers?" Prue's hand flew to her mouth, looking horrified, as did her two sisters. "How, why would I do that?"

"Mum." Charli came up to her and placed her hand on Prue's arm. "It wasn't your fault, it was my father. You were set to be married, you told him the family secret and he freaked. He made you Mum. If you didn't, he was going to take drastic action. Like kidnap me."

"But, I would..." She started, but Andy stopped her.

"Mum, you thought you were in love with him, and you were already a single mum of a toddler with pyrokenisis." He stopped as Charli put her other hand on his shoulder. "We still loved you mum. Even after she found out."

Prue eyes filled with tears again, but she didn't let them fall. Smiling she hugged them both again.

"We will help you." Phoebe said, looking at them all before suggesting that they all went to the Manor.

"Great idea mum." Kirsten answered, leading the other six out to the parking lot. The three elder Halliwells stayed till last. They looked at each other as Kirsten said it.

"I will never get used to that." Phoebe said.

*At the Manor*

"We have so many questions." Phoebe pointed out, looking around the odd assortment of Halliwells in the Manor. The three Turners and Charli were squeezed on to the couch, Melinda had Laura on her lap, the poor child was sleeping, and Andy was sitting in the other chair to that of Prue's. Prue was sitting on the chair with Phoebe next to her. Piper was being Piper and pouring tea, getting cookies. "What should we ask you?"

"Anything." Patricia answered looking around. "The place hasn't changed much."

"Okay then." Piper said. She handed Andy a cup of tea. "What was that you said about pyrokenisis?"

"Oh, well, it seems like I am the first in the family, ever, to have this power. Let alone be a boy. The Powers Above were so angry when they found out what you did Prue..." He smiled at her and she laughed. "You were giving birth to the first boy in centuries that had powers...whoa, were they screaming...they nearly made you have an abortion."

"What did I do that got them all so angry?" She asked him, looking from him to Charli. "It must have gotten them really worked up to get them to do that."

"You conjoured my father. Andy Trudeau, from the dead. Well, sort of. Do remember that plane that you two were on when he died?" He asked, looking at her as her eyes opened slightly and stared at him. She nodded and he continued. "You kinda got pregnant." He answered to her shocked reaction. "I was as shocked when you told me. And I was only 7 years old. I think it was right after I told you I wanted to be a police man."

"Oh, Prue." Phoebe said. "Andy came back to you."

"Yes, he did." She replied wistfully. "But what about Charli, why can't you just get the Prue in the future to give them back to you?"

"Oh, um, well there's this thing..." She started.

"You didn't tell your mother did you?" Phoebe laughed at her. "Or rather, you didn't even ask?"

"She would have killed me." She replied shortly. "She would never un-bind my powers."

"Hey, in the room." Prue said, narrowing her eyes at Charli. Her voice was a little shocked. "I would never kill you Charli."

"Just an expression." Andy hurried to defend his sister. She shot him a grateful look and Prue shot daggers at him. He frowned.

"Prue, mum, you are a very different woman in the future. You lost that 'I love life' attitude. And we missed it." She answered shortly. Feeling a little hurt at that outburst Prue decided to leave it.

"Okay then, Patricia, why is your last name Turner?" Patricia cocked her head to the side with a funny expression on her face. "Who did Phoebe finally marry?"

"Call me Patti please. My father is Cole, Cole Turner. A former demon. By the name of Balthazor."


	3. Chapter 3

"My father is Cole, Cole Turner. A former demon. By the name of Balthazor." Phoebe's eyes widened in astonishment. Piper looked amazed and Prue was lost for words, still in shock. "I thought that you were married by now, or at least you had met him. Where is he?"

Prue turned at looked at Phoebe, narrowing her eyes again. Phoebe jumped up and stood there, staring at Patti. Shaking her head she turned at looked at Prue. Prue opened her mouth slightly, everyone in the room stopped breathing, but she didn't say anything. She closed her mouth and everyone started to breath again. The younger girls were all wearing worried looks on their faces, the older ones about to stand up and throw a bucket of water on the seething Halliwell. Prue just simply got up and left the room.

Piper looked distressed as she rushed after Prue and Phoebe burst into tears, running from the room and up the stairs to her room.

The seven Halliwell children looked at each other in amazement.

"Oh, I think that went well." Andy said cheerfully, peering at each of his cousins and sister. "At least they didn't use their powers."

"!@*#^" Patti said a word that she should never have known and Laura woke up crying on Melinda's lap. "Oops, sorry."

"Patti, we are here to get Charli's powers un-bound, not to split up the Charmed Ones." Melinda scolded her like a three year old. Soothing the tired and cranky 10 year old, she got up and walked around the room with her, all the while listening to the heated argument going on in the room.

"Okay then, no more telling stuff that is going to happen, from what I remember about dad, Prue stopped speaking to mum for weeks over this." Jasmin replied, getting up and pacing the room, something she did when she was nervous.

"I agree, no more info about us or future us. We tell them what we get to get Charli's powers un-bound and that's it. We are outta here." Pattie said, taking charge, as usual. "Everygot it?"

They all nodded in response. They all sat with their thoughts for a moment or two.

*In the kitchen*

"Prue." Piper tried to get the attention of her very angry older sister. "Prue, talk to me."

"She betrayed us Piper. She lied to us." Prue looked Piper right in the eye and stared at her. "She didn't kill him Piper, the demon who was trying to kill us, numerous times."

"But he didn't right?" Piper suggested, knowing it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left her mouth. "I mean, I ah..."

Prue's angry and hurt look said it all and Piper quickly left the room. Back to the kids. She stepped into the living room doorway and stayed there, hearing the last part of the conversation.

"...everyone got it?" She saw all seven children nod their heads and they stayed in silence for a few seconds. Piper plastered on a fake smile and walked into the room, startling the three younger ones.

"Well, seeing as it is 2:00 in the morning I suppose we should all find somewhere to sleep." She bustled around the house, finding places for them all to sleep. Charli slept on the pullout bed in the sofa with Andy on the floor, Melinda and Laura slept in Piper's bed, Kirsten and Jasmin slept in Grams' bed with Patti on the floor and Prue slept with Piper in her bed.

Piper had tried to check on Phoebe but Phoebe wouldn't open the door. Even Kirsten tried, her youngest child. But to no avail. She finally lay her head down on the pillow, never in her life had she had to squeeze so many people into the Manor. Smiling she closed her eyes. "To be the middle child in this household."


	4. Chapter 4

*The morning*

Charli awoke to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the house. She smiled and got up, then frowned, remembering that they had no clothes with them. "Damn."

Waltzing into the kitchen she stopped for a second. It was crowded, with half-asleep beings with dripping wet hair (from the shower), toast in mouths and some carrying plates of food that...

"Oh damn Kirsten. You spilt scrambled eggs on my foot." She moaned. Piper was there in a clinch with a cloth and she was ordered up to the shower, and to borrow clothes from Phoebe. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get the idea, and yes I do know here it is, I lived here my entire life."

Prue looked up from reading her paper, 'she must got that morning attitude from me', she thought, allowing herself a small smile. Then remembering Phoebe she frowned. Would the hurt ever go away?

Breakfast was finished and all showers were taken and all the Warren descendants began to clean up the house. "Whoa there Laura, gonna spill the milk." Prue pointed out, getting up and helping her sit upright in the chair. The little girl smiled at her, grasping her hand. Suddenly she shuddered, much like Phoebe did when she had a premonition. The whole kitchen stopped what they were doing and looked at her, Melinda rushed over and wrapped her arms around the tiny shoulders.

"What is it darling?" She cooed, stroking her cheeks. "What did you see?"

"Mummy, and Aunty Prue and Phoebe." She answered. "They was getting hurt again."

As she tried to explain it to the girls, Piper ran up stairs and yelled at the members of the Halliwell family all to hurry up, they were going out. On an impulse, she rushed into the attic, found the un-binding spell, wrote it down quickly and rushed back down the stairs to meet up with the odd assembly of girls, one boy and her two sisters (still not speaking to one another), rushing out the door to get to this place to stop the premonition from happening.

They got into the cars. Piper driving hers with Phoebe in the front seat, and Kirsten, Melinda and Laura in the back. Prue drove her car with Patti in the front, Andy, Charli and Jasmin in the back. Piper went in front with the little girl telling her where to go. After a few wrong turns, they made it to the dark alleyway (oh how americanish) where they saw the small lightning shots coming from the alley opening.

"Okay then, this looks like the place." Phoebe said, getting out of the car. All ten witches piled out of the car and strode confidently towards the entrance. As they went in, both Piper and Patti raised their hands at the same time and froze it.

"Whoa." Piper said, staring at her. "You have my power."

"Yeah." Patti replied. "I think we may have left that part out."

All three Halliwells nodded and they all strode into the alley. In the centre of the alley were three little men, all with their frozen little hands with their frozen little lightning bolts pointed at a frozen little girl in the middle of the three. Instantly Prue and Melinda raised their hands and one little man went flying. They both smiled until three more little men blinked in.

"Smallest warlocks I've ever seen." Phoebe remarked, just as Kirsten conjured an energy ball the size of a tennis ball and threw it at another of the little men, whilst Andy set one alight, just looking at it. Instantly it went up in flames, screaming.

Subconsciously, the seven young witches started to form a semicircle, Charli and Laura in the middle. They stood behind the Charmed Ones, linking hands.

The little men started to retaliate by getting more and more of their number, but Andy kept burning them, Melinda and Prue would throw them against walls, impale them on things, Piper and Patti would freeze them to give them more time, Kirsten would continue to throw energy balls at them, Patti would Astral project, Melinda would orb and Jasmin would shimmer to confuse them, and after a while so did Prue. Suddenly, they were all gone.

The seven young witches dropped their hands and looked up at the expectant eyes of their mothers.

"What?" Melinda asked, grabbing Laura's hand again. "Hey, where'd that little girl go?"

No one noticed the little girl slipping through the shadows; her eyes glinted a strange green for a second then back to normal brown. She vanished.

"Prue. I have the un-binding spell right here. If we do it now, we can find out what Charli's powers are and then help her with them?" Piper said, pulling the paper out of her pocket. Prue took it and looked at it. Then looking up into the expectant eyes of her daughter.

"Mum, Prue, you saw how useless I was; all I could do was channel my ability to help them. Please." Prue nodded and recited the spell.

_Authors note: I am terribly sorry but I don't know if they ever showed the binding or un-binding spell. But if they did, I don't want to ruin it. Thanx._

Charli smiled and flinched. "Whoa. I think I may be an Empath. I can feel all your emotions."

She shook her head and the Charmed Ones and the other six spent the next hour finding out what her power was and how to use it.

She was an Empath, probably inherited from Prue's few hours of being one and she had Metamorphing. She could change one thing into another. But she was given rules, like the original object and the one she was going to turn it into had to be relatively the same weight.

After she had finally gotten grips on it both Phoebe and Laura had another premonition.

"Oh, you all need to go back, now." Phoebe told them all, referring to the premonition and what it was of. "Go, go, go."

Smiling at her three gorgeous children, Phoebe hugged them. Piper hugged her two and kissed them both. Prue walked over to her tow and hugged them also.

"We love you Prue. Remember that okay?" The seven young witches took a step back, re-forming the previous semi-circle. They started chanting, mist forming around their feet.

_"A time for every thing,_

A time for us,

Return what has been taken,

Through love and grace."

The three Charmed ones watched as the mist claimed the seven witches and they vanished. They smiled and turned around, bumping into Leo.

"Leo, where have you been?" Piper asked, leaning up on her tippy-toes to kiss him. "Did you see them?"

"Yes I did." He answered. "But unfortunately the Elders didn't want you remembering this experience. I'm sorry."

They all closed their eyes and when they opened them again...

"What are we doing her?" Piper asked. "Leo?"

"You came to vanquish some little leprechauns that sold their souls. They were teasing a little girl." He answered, taking Piper's arm and leading them all back to the cars. "Phoebe, remember you had that premonition."

They all just nodded dumbly and got in the car.

_"We love you." _Whispered through the alley.


End file.
